Character Idea/Death/Six-Inch-Pen
Appearance Death will be a non-country in the game, he will be the 90th character in the game. He has a black hood, with red eyes, and you can't see his face. When he activates his powershot a bony hand reaches out of the hood, holding a scythe. Every 4 seconds he cuts the opponent into half for 5 seconds (when opponent is near him), or throws his scythe to the opponent and pins him to the back of the goal for 4 seconds (if the opponent is far away). Power Shots Death has three Power Shots. One in the air, one in the ground and one special Counter Attack. Grave Shot (Ground Shot) When Death uses his powershot on the ground, a skeleton appears behind the opponent and digs a grave for 2 seconds. Then, a zombie comes out of the grave and drags the opponent in, and Death shoots the ball. If the opponent is dragged into the grave by the zombie it is a 100% goal for Death. You need to dodge the zombie's hands to prevent it from dragging you in. If the opponent is hit by the ball Death throws he is under a pile of bones for 4 seconds. Underworld Shot (Air Shot) When Death activates his powershot in the air, the stadium goes on fire and 5 demons with tridents come out. All the demons run to the goal at different times, each holding the ball and the opponent has to kick each demon 3 times before the demon can reach him, or he will be knocked out of the screen for 4 seconds, and the other demons running to the goal can easily score. If the opponent is knocked out by either one of the first 4 demons it is a 100% goal for death. If the opponent manages to kick the last demon 3 times, the demon gets angry, throws the ball vertically upwards before burning the opponent into ashes for 4 seconds. Bone Crunch Shot (Counter Attack) When Death counters a powershot, a crazy dancing skeleton appears behind Death, and Death's bony hand turns gigantic and tries to grab the opponent. If the opponent is grabbed, Death pulls the opponent towards him, throws the ball behind to the crazy skeleton and fire comes out of his mouth and he burns the opponent into ashes for 4 seconds, and the skeleton runs forward crazily into the goal. The opponent needs to hide in his own goal to avoid the hand, or if the hand grabs him it is a 100% goal for Death. If the opponent manages to dodge the hand but is hit by the skeleton with the ball, the skeleton pushes the opponent into his own goal and beats him up. The ball then bounces randomly around. Unlock Requirements To unlock Death, you need to beat the Ultimate Death match, hard match without Power Shot. This means that you can only counter the opponent's Power Shots or use a costume to help you, or pay 8,900,000 points to unlock him instantly. Costume Death wears the ball pop helmet. ---- '''[[User talk:Six-Inch-Pen|talk Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Six-Inch-Pen